It has been common practice for some years, particularly with leading-trailing drum brakes, to pivot an adjuster lever on the web of the leading brake shoe and to position it beside the web in the same slot formed in one end of the spreader and adjuster strut in which the web is received. This places the adjuster mechanism at the opposite end of the strut from the parking brake actuating lever, which is usually pivotally mounted on the web of the trailing brake shoe. This arrangement thus requires two separate pivot arrangements on the shoe webs, one on one shoe web for the parking brake actuating lever and one on the other shoe web for the adjuster lever. When the adjuster lever is received within the same slot as the web of the shoe on which it is pivotally mounted, it is subject to possible jamming and resultant insufficient adjusting action.